


Harry Potter and his Soulmates

by Isaac_Potato



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9860975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_Potato/pseuds/Isaac_Potato
Summary: Harry has many soulmates, each one as special and unique to him as the last.





	

Harry has always had more soulmates than can be counted on your fingers. 17 to be exact. Their names littered his left arm, to the point where you could barely see skin. This was among the list of things the Dursleys hated him for.

Ms. Figg, the woman who lived across the street, told him one day while the Dursleys were paying more attention to the fact the Dudley scraped his knee walking up the driveway, that it was perfectly normal. Some people, like his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, had only one soulmate. They settled down, and that was that.

Other people, however, people like Harry, had many soulmates. Not all of them were meant to be lovers, but instead they were to be ever-lasting friends. Friends so close they were like family. So close you'd die for them, and they for you.

Harry liked talking to Mrs. Figg, and would sneak over whenever he could to talk to her about soulmates. She told him why some people had so many, and some so little, the reason being that some people had more love, a bigger heart. Some people, she said, have none. It doesn't mean they never had one, but instead that they lost them. Or, that they learned young not to trust the names placed on their wrists. This is why she loves to teach Harry everything he needs to know, because with a heart as large as his, and a soul that is as delicate and worn thin from being shared among so many people, like his, it is best for him to keep the names so delicately placed up and down his forearm.

Because, as a wise man once said, "You are not truly living, if you live without love."

The longest name on Harry's arm wraps around his thin wrist twice. "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." The color his name is written in is a brilliant emerald green, as is the color of his first words to Harry. They are written on his right ankle: "So- Back again, Harry?" He doesn't know what Albus is asking he's back to, but he's sure he will find out soon enough. You shouldn't rush things like this.

The shortest name on his arm is at the bottom of the list, near the inside of his elbow. "Dobby." It was in a dark tan color, and contrasted with his skin so you could easily read it. This one always confused Harry, as he thought your soulmate's full name was to be written. Dobby's first words to Harry are written on his back, and Ms. Figg read them to Harry one day, when he said he couldn't find all of their first words. "Harry Potter! So long has Dobby wanted to meet you, sir... Such an honor it is..." Harry couldn't even come up with a single idea of why it would be an honor to meet him of all people.

The first soulmate he met was quite a large shock to him. He knew he'd meet them one day, but the way he met this one was, in a way, the weirdest thing that has ever happened to him. The stranger, or rather, one of his soulmates, knocked down the door, quite literally, and then Harry heard the words that have been on his right thigh in a deep burgundy for 11 years. "An' here's Harry!" Harry was taken aback by this, and almost jumped out the window at the thought that this giant could be one of his soulmates. The only thing keeping him calm was the fact that soulmates could be lifelong friends, and not significant others. Rubeus Hagrid will leave quite the imprint on young Harry's life.

The next one made Harry feel a rush of emotions he couldn't quite pin point. He was in Diagon Alley at a robes shop, getting robes for his school, Hogwarts (which explained quite a bit first words), when he heard it. "Hello. Hogwarts, too?" Harry looked immediately over, and was thankful it was a boy his age, and that he was quite normal looking. He was happy with this soulmate. His name, in a beautiful jade black, was Draco Lucius Malfoy. Well, Harry was happy. But, then the boy kept talking, and Harry was mostly just hoping the floor would swallow him whole. He could only hope the next 15 went better than these two.

The day just kept getting better, as he met his next soulmate. It was an older woman, carrying 5 kids through a crowded King's Cross Station, muttering about muggles and Hogwarts and that's what caught Harry's attention. He politely approached her, asking for help to get onto the mysterious platform 9 ¾. "Hello, dear. First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new too." The words, which were crimson red, were located on his hip, and were also big clues pointing to the fact this woman is Molly Weasley. Which also means he should be meeting a few other soulmates as well.

The next was George Weasley, whose name was written in canary yellow. "Want a hand?" George was nice, and was a twin. Harry didn't know that he had just met one half of the best trickster duo to step on Hogwarts grounds at that moment, and, if they weren't heading to Hogwarts, may never know, as the boy was sweet and had the brightest, kindest smile.

It turned out that his twin was Fred Weasley, written in neon green. "What's that?" Harry hated that one of his soulmate's first words was concerning his scar, as he resented it so much. Later on, when he was grown, his scar was amazing and precious to him, as were Fred's first words, and no amount of self consciousness will be able to change that.

The next boy was his age, and he was relieved. Ronald Weasley stuck his head in Harry's compartment door and asked "Anyone sitting there? Everywhere else is full." It was written in sky blue on his right forearm. As they talked, they both smiled at each other, realizing who they were to each other. They remained best friends their whole lives.

Hermione Jean Granger, whose color was royal blue, was annoying, to say the least. He knew both he and Ron had her name on their wrists, as they both grimaced after her first sentence, "Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one." Of course, eventually, those grimaces went away and were replaced by gleeful smiles... At least, as gleeful as they could get.

His hope for his soulmates was looking up after Hermione, but took a sharp down curve, after Neville Longbottom, whose name was a dark shade of purple, said his first words. "Well, my gran brought me up and she's a witch." Neville, the boy who couldn't even keep track of a toad. Harry knew he shouldn't get his hopes up too soon. Fred, George and Ron were blessings so far. Especially when he found out who Dumbledore is and almost drowned himself in his pumpkin juice.

Why some of his soulmates were professors he would never know until he was much older, but as long as he was 11, and every other 11 year old's soulmates were also 11, or maybe 12, he would hate it. Professor McGonagall, whose name was colored brown, but a pretty type of brown, a brown you'd see on a cat, was his transfiguration professor. Her first words to him, however, were during Madam Hooch's flying lesson, after he beat Malfoy and rescued Neville's rememberall. "HARRY POTTER! Never- In all my time at Hogwarts-" She was fuming, which made Harry upset, as those words, which were laced with anger, would be on him forever.

Toward the end of Summer was when he finally met Dobby, and was shocked to find out that Dobby was a House Elf. He didn't meet another for while, until he was at the Burrow, Ron's house. There he met Arthur Weasley, though their encontre was short, and he only got to say "Good lord, is it Harry Potter? Very pleased to meet you, Ron's told us so much about-" before Molly Weasley started yelling at him.

Firstwords get very technical, and he learned this with Ginerva Molly Weasley. Ginny had talked around Harry, but it took quite a long time for her to say something directly to him. That's why Ginny Weasley's first words to him are "I've got to tell you something." She was talking about Tom Riddle and the Chamber of Secrets.

Harry didn't think about the names taking up all of his arm space, until he was on the Knight Bus before his third year started, and he really learned who Sirius Black was. Sirius Black, who killed 13 people, including his parents. Sirius Black, whose name was on Harry's arm in a periwinkle color. Sirius Black, who is Harry's soulmate. Harry was about to cry when Sirius's words "I thought you'd come and help your friend." only confirmed the fact Harry's soulmate was a murderer. To say Harry was relieved when he found out the truth was an understatement.

R. J. Lupin, which was said on the Hogwarts Express by Hermione, should have struck something, but it wasn't until much later when he found out "R, J. Lupin" was "Remus John Lupin." It took Remus saying "Here. Eat it. It'll help." For it to click, and Harry once again had a soulmate who was a professor. Before Lupin quit, though, he told Harry that Lily and James, his parents, were like him. They had numerous soulmates as well, just not as many. Harry caught a glimpse of Remus's wrist, and saw Lily Evans and James Potter. He almost cried, while realizing he shared a soulmate with his parents, and wondered if they also had Sirius.

Luna Lovegood is quite the character. Harry loves her first words, stated in a dreamlike state, talking about her Summer. It was so innocent, but said in the middle of the biggest shit storm ever, and Harry's glad to have her innocent and child-like words on his arm, because when things get hard, he reads "Yes. Yes, it was quite enjoyable, you know. /You're/ Harry Potter," because Luna was always happy, even in the darkest times, and Harry wishes he could be more like her.

Harry was upset when he met his last soulmate. Nymphadora Tonks. Her first words actually meant a lot to Harry, even though they were very simple. She did help to rescue him and prove him innocent so he could leave the Dursleys for another year, after all. "Why are we all standing in the dark?" Harry has to admit, he was upset she was his last one. Not because he doesn't like her, but because that's the end. There's no more meeting people that impact his life.

Even now, when Harry is older, and Voldemort is long gone, he thinks back to the first times he met his soulmates. He reads the first words of the ones that are gone. He smiles and remembers the good times, because after all, soulmates are forever, and they will all meet again one day.

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these aren't technically their /first/ words, but they're as close as I can get from the books. Also sorry this was so bad I wrote it at 12 in the morning. And if I didn't add someone who you thought was important enough to add, I'm sorry about that as well, I tried to add as many people as possible.


End file.
